Sly Cooper And The Walk Down Memory Lane Avenue
by Raco Cooper
Summary: Sly and the gang have to save their beloved orphanage from being torn down and remember fun memories in the process. I can't believe I added another bonus chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I don't own anything Sly Cooper.

Prologue: This plot goes after the original ending of Sly 3, where Sly gave up the "police" thing and joined his gang again. Everything is back to normal. By that I mean he is a thief again and Carmelita is chasing him...again.

At about midnight, Sly jumped on top of the post office. He peered down at the newspaper machine with his binoucom.

"Too easy." he thought, looking at the lone machine." I gotta get those comics for Murray. That big lug loves them. And Bentley's gonna want that one science section."

Sly jumped down. He tiptoed over to the machine. Sly pried open the newspaper machine with his cane. It wasn't even locked. He pulled a couple of newspapers out and put them in his backpack, saving one for himself. He dashed to a nearby park. After swiftly climbing a flag-pole, he sat on the top.

"Let's see," Sly said, checking his watch."Only12:26, I got some time to kill." He opened up one of his papers. He stared at one of the semi-headlines. "HAPPY CAMPER ORPHANAGE CLOSING DOWN TOMORROW"

"No," Sly whispered. "I MUST STOP THIS!" Sly screamed. He jumped off and sprinted toward his hideout.

About 5 minutes later, Sly got to the hideout. Bentley and Murray were playing checkers.

"For the last time, Murray," Bentley screeched." You aren't supposed to eat the PIECES!"

"I can't help it." Murray said," They're just so delicious. And they look like licorice or cherry-flavored. But they never are! NEVER!"

Then, Sly abruptly burst through the door. "Guys, GUYS!" he yelled."They're closing down the Happy Camper!"

"NO! Not the resturant! I loved the Happy Hamburger!" Murray screamed, at the point of crying." And the...the Happy Fries."

"No, I said the Happy Camper Orphanage!", Sly fired back.

"You never said orphanage.", Bentley added.

"Yeah...well...SHUT UP!" Sly shouted.

"We should go the Orphange.", Murray said as he popped another checker piece in his mouth." And also stop at the Happy Camper Eatery."

"Two things: Let's go to the Orphanage and MURRAY! STOP EATING MY CHECKERS PIECES! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Bentley screeched until he was purple.

"Calm down, Bentley.", Murray said while stuffing his face with 18 checkers pieces." What's with all the screaming, anyway?"

Bentley started breathe heavily through clenched teeth. He slowly started to cool down and took some stress pills." Calm down, Bentley." he said to himself while massaging his forehead." Count to ten. Breathe slowly." He started to breathe slowly.

"Enough of this emotional junk, let's go already!", Sly whined.

What is going on? Will Murray stop eating checkers? Will I post Chapter 2 next week? Tune in next week to find the answers to all the questions and MORE next time.


	2. Chapter 2:Murray

Chapter 2

I don't own Sly Cooper or any Cooper related persons(Ms. Puffin) or places or things.

"Where the way?" Sly said quickly.

"Geez, Sly work on your grammar," Bentley mumbled.

"What was that?" Sly demanded.

"Uh, I said "Sly, fork bon jour scrammer."

"Eh?" Murray said.

"It means, 'Yes'" Bentley explained. "In Duzehmeze."

"Yeah, whatever. What should we do to pass the time?" Sly said.

"Hey, let's remember all that awesomeness at the Happy Camper. Me first!" Murray exclaimed.

"Fine, Murray. You can go first." Sly said, sarcastically.

"My story is about me and the dent in my back." Murray started.

"Dent?" Sly asked, now interested.

"Yeah, dent. Anyways-"

"Dent?" Sly asked.

"I don't know about this, 'dent'." Bentley said, puzzled.

"Let me explain already, Anyways, my story begins on an AWESOME day..." Murray explained, starting his story.

It was an AWESOME day, just for Murray. He ate all the food in the kitchen, including the plastic sporks. He had just went outside, standing there, like he usually did, looking for something to do while eating a ten-layer-burrito.

"Hey, fat kid! We need another player! Play baseball with us!" Some elephant kid yelled.

"Okay! Lemme finish my Burrito!" Murray yelled, already waddling over there. When he got there the kid grabbed what was left of the burrito out of his hands and threw it onto the ground. Once he got to the baseball field,that same elephant was waiting for him.

"No time for food son, 'cause you're up. My name's Joshy. Look out for Roger, he's a jerk."

After a long pause, Joshy finally asked why Murray wasn't moving.

"Too tired, from...walk here." Murray said exaustedly.

Joshy pushed Murray onto home base.

"Uh, guys, what's that kid doing with that ball?" Murray asked.

"He's gonna throw it at you, and your bat." A young Giraffe explained.

"Bat?"

"Oh,come on,he doesn't know how to play."Joshy groaned to the giraffe."Here,just swing this big stick." he said as he handed Murray the bat.

Murray stepped up to the plate.The pitcher winded up.He threw a clean strike."Stee-rike one." the umpire said.

"Wait,wait,wait. SWING the bat! SWING THE BAT! Joshy squeaked."Okay." Murray said. Before the pitcher could even pitch.Murray threw the bat at the pitcher. It hit him in the gut."Owwwwwww...",he cried. as tears started to soak his face.He ran away,crying.

"Great.",a squirrel on the other team said."Now we need a new pitcher.Oh,oh. Roger,ROGER! PITCH FOR US! PITCH FOR US!

A gorilla stepped onto the pitcher's mound."I will knock this fat boy out.",he said.

"Oh, NO! ROGER WILL KILL HIM!" Joshy screamed.

"Huh?" Murray said, and what happened next could only be described as a miracle. Roger chucked the ball at Murray's head, and Murray, out of reflex, moved the bat in front of his face. The ball hit his bat and rolled to the edge of the field. Murray still stood there.

"RUN! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Joshy screamed, jumping up and down.

"Where?" Murray asked.

"THAT WAY!"

Murray shrugged, and ran with the bat to first base. Only, he kept going in the same direction.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Joshy yelled."Nuts!" he said as he threw his baseball cap to the ground.

By now, Roger had the ball and slammed it into Murray's back.

"OOOF!" Murray yelled as the ball hit him.

"YOU'RE OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" Roger yelled at Murray's face.This made Murray very angry. He threw the bat as hard he could at Roger's face. It hit him square in the jaw.He instantly fell flat on his back. The orphanage administrator,Ms. Puffin heard Roger crying out in pain and ran out to the field.

"What happened here?" she asked as she came running."Oh my." she said looking at the damage done to Roger."I think his jaw is broken."

Everyone looked at Murray."Who did this?" Ms. Puffin asked, looking at the children.

"I did." Murray said he as if he had done nothing wrong.

"And then I got detention for 6 weeks."Murray said proudly to his friends.

"No offense,Murray." Bentley said,scratching his head."But that was a bad story."

"Yeah,what does this have to do with that 'dent'?" Sly asked.

"Dent? Oh you mean this one.",Murray said.He pulled his shirt over his head to show his friends a dark magenta dent in his upper back.

"Murray! Watch the road!",Bentley screamed.

"Oh sorry.",Murray said,grabbing the steering wheel.

Oh no. A possible car crash.Another story...Find out...next time. 


	3. Chapter 3: Bentley

Chapter 3 

I still don't own Sly Cooper...yet.

"Great job driving,Murray.", Sly said reading his menu. "And you then you have to go and get hungery and almost-crash into a Diner. All becuase of your stupid dent!"

"Dent?" Murray said as a waitress walked up to their table.

"Now what ya'll want?" , she said as she got a pen out.

"Three pizzas, one with cheese,one with all organic materials and non-dairy cheese, and a third with everything on it." Bentley said.

"Even the jelly beans and cereal and-." the waitress asked,confused.

"Yes ,everything." Bentley inturrupted, with his eyes glared. "Everything."

"Okay,that'll be ready in about an hour.", the waitress said as she walked away.

"Uhhhh.I hate eating with everyone looking at us.", Sly groaned.

"You think this is bad."Bentley said,looking over his menu. "I'll tell you of an unfortunate event back at the Orphanage. It was at lunch-time...", Bentley began.

It was an average, rainy day for Bentley. "I got to get to the lunch line first. Maybe no one will cut me this time.",Bentley thought as he power-walked to the lunch line. What he then saw was literally breathtaking. So breathtaking he needed to use his inhaler. He was the first one in line for lunch.

"All this hard work has finally paid off.",he said to himself triumphantly."I would like to-awk!",he yelled as someone pushed him.

"Cut.",the gorilla in the jaw-brace wheezed.

"Uh, excuse me, but I was ahead of you." ,Bentley said timidly.

"Oh, really? Well, then have some food." the kid said. He grabbed the back of Bentley's head and slammed the front of his face into the sneeze guard. "Don't that taste good?"

Bentley fell down and slowly started crying. Then other people started to cut Bentley in line. Bentley was too angry to say anything. An hour later after everyone in the orphange had cutted him, Bentley finally got in the line.The lunch-lady noticed Bentley.

"Hello, Bentley." she said with deep voice."Got cut like you usually do?"

"Shut up, Betty." Bentley muttered as she took a ladle and poured some grey glop on his tray. Bentley left and sat by himself at the far table where no one else sat. Bentley couldn't stop thinking about that slack-jawed-gorilla idiot."I hate him."Bentley whispered."He needs a taste of his own medicine." Bentley thought.He got up and carried his tray over to the table where the slack-jawed kid was sitting. "I will make you beg for mercy." Bentley thought, as walked towards the slack-jawed kid. Then he stopped. That slack-jawed kid was looking at him.

"I-I..can't d-d-do this." he said in a high-pitched voice. He started to sweat profusely and turned around. He started to run back to his table. But then,the unthinkable,Bentley lost his footing and slipped. He threw his tray over to another table as unsuspecting kids chatted with each other. Bentley went into his shell and rolled under a table. The tray's grey soup went a kangaroo's shirt. He looked across the lunchroom."GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR!ROGER!" he yelled. He picked up his open pudding can and threw it at the slack-jawed kid (Roger). Roger ducked and it hit a kid behind him."FOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIGHT!" the kid yelled. A food fight then broke out.Bentley cowered in fear under his table as kids threw cups of water,beans,custard,chairs,and soup at each other. A few kids even tipped over a table to use as a barricade. The other kids tried the same but their table flipped over completely.

"You kids stop NOW!" Betty yelled,trying to keep order. All the kids just started to throw food at her.

"Oh,you want war,do ya? Betty spat,covered in random food.She picked up a bowl of hot soup and threw it at one of the kids. It was a direct hit, as the young elephant kid cried in pain wiggling on the floor.

"Betty! How could you hit Joshy? His life is hard enough as it is!" Another kid yelled. Everyone threw their food at him.

Ms. Puffin stormed into the lunchroom, rumbling with rage.

"SSSSTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" ,she squawked at the children. For about one minute there was dead slience.

"WHO DID THIS!?, she bellowed. Another minute of silence. Before she could open her beak again,one kid threw a bannana cream pie at her. It hit her directly in the face. Although the kids couldn't see it, Ms. Puffin started to turn purple under the cream. She started to rumble violently and breathe heavily. She slowly started to calm down.

"I am going to go outside and scream for five minutes.",Ms. Puffin snarled slowly. I expect this mess to be picked up by the time I come back. " She then abruptly walked out through the doors.Once she was gone, all the kids ran away. Some stayed and cleaned, others went back to their dorms, while the more stupid children went outside. Bentley slowly walked back to his dorm. After he locked the door to the dorm, he hid under the bed after picking up a physics book and started to read.

"And everyone got punished but me. The end." Bentley said. "What do you think?"

"Uh, good, I guess." Murray said, busy looking at a kiddy menu over an empty pizza box. "Mmmm...pie."

Murray got up and left.

"Murray, where you going?" ,Sly asked.

"Pie..." ,Murray said.

"But the orphanage!" ,Sly yelled, standing up.

"But the pie!"

Sly sat down, realizing there's no arguing with Murray when pie is involved. He picked up his menu, and in the reflection of the glossy plastic, he saw Inspector Carmelita Fox sit down in the booth behind them. Sly realized he and his gang had no disguises. They were doomed.

"Bentley!" Sly wheezed in an extremely soft, hoarse voice. "Carmelita! Behind us!"

"What was that, Sly?" Bentley said rather loudly.

"Carmelita! Here! No disguises!" ,Sly wheezed again.

"Are you choking on the carmel in Murray's pizza?" ,Bentley said.

Sly made some hand gestures, pointing behind them. Bentley misunderstood as Sly choking.

"Sly! He's choking! HELP!" ,Bentley screeched.

Murray dropped his 8th pie and ran over to Sly.

"I'll save you!" He screamed as he attempted a sloppy heimlich manuver. Sly shoved Murray off of him.

"Carmelita is BEHIND US!" Sly yelled. By now Carmelita noticed them.

"Well, if it isn't Sly Cooper and his 'gang'." She said smugly. "You are all under arrest."

"Carmelita, I didn't know you liked diner food too." Sly said smoothly. "Can I treat you to some pizza?"

"Or some pie." ,Murray said, half-covered in pie.

"How about jail tme with a side of community service?" Carmelita said, holding up her shock pistol.

"Actually I'd like- WHOA LOOK OVER THERE!" ,Sly wailed.

"Whuh?" Carmelita said as she turned around. there was nothing there. When she turned back, all that was left was a calling card.

"COOPER!" she screamed. But they were long gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Sly

Chapter 4 I haven't bought the rights to the words "sly" and "cooper" so that means I don't own Sly Cooper.But I didn't say anything about Winthorp.

Well,they weren't that long gone.Sly,Bentley, and Murray just ran to the resturant door.

"Get him!", Carmelita yelled as the police officers with her and the other resturant goers chased Sly and his gang out of the resturant. But they were already running into the van.

"GO!" Sly screamed over the wailing sirens.

Murray stepped on the gas pedal and they were off.

"Finally.",Sly said brushing his forehead with his hand.A few seconds later they were in a traffic jam. The other police wren't far behind, but were stopped from getting out of there cars by surrounding mobile homes and SUVs. This mess was caused by a 112 year old man (not Wendell) who was color blind, and dropped his glasses, who couldn't tell that the light was slowly changing different colors.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna be here awhile. How 'bout you tell your story, Sly." Murray asked.

"I've been waiting for this. This story begins with me and you guys trying to steal cookies from-" Sly began.

"Sly, we know this. We were there." Bentley said.

"Oh, fine. How about the field trip?" Sly said.

"Oh, oh no." Bentley said.

"Huh?" Murray asked, confused.

"It starts like this..." Sly began.

Sly had only been at the orphanage for roughly 2 weeks and he was already going on a field trip.

"We're going to a farm.",Sly thought to himself."How exciting."

Sly finally got to the line for the field trip."I hope this trip doesn't take long.",Sly thought as he climbed the steps to the bus.Sly look around.The kids there were hyper,throwing paper airplanes,singing "Ol' McDonald", and some bullies were kicking other kids' chairs.Sly found a bench in the back of the bus all by himself. He gazed out the window. Sly was on his way to the Garingson's Dairy Farm."Let the fun begin.",he thought. His thoughts were interupted by a tap on the shoulders.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" A short turtle with glasses asked. "If you have forgotten, my name's Bentley.And you are Mr. Adjective,himself, Sly."

"Yeah, sure.",Sly said,not looking at Bentley in the eyes.

Neither talked to each other while riding to the farm. When they got there. Bentley rushed to be the first one out. Sly was the last one off the bus.

The farm wasn't much of a sight. A few corn stalks and some cows.In the distance there a barn and a farmhouse.All the kids filed out to a clearing.They started chattering until Ms. Puffin walked in front of the crowd.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!", she screamed at them.They were instantly silent.One kid was crying.

"Okay!",Bentley yelled as he winked at Sly.Some of the bullies shot dirty looks at Bentley.

"Oh,great.",Sly thought."My new friend is a bully magnet AND a teacher's pet."

"YOU ALL will respect Farmer Garingson.",Ms. Puffin began."He has been farming in this area since he was 2 years old.Now after we're done here,we'll go to the Winkleman Candy Factory.So just shut up and LISTEN UP!"

An old rooster walked up."Why,hello children. My name is Farmer Garingson.I have a treat for you all today..."he began.The word "treat" made all the children gasp."And it is sweet corn.Yes, sweet,sweet corn."The kids started to sigh as Farmer Garingson's farmhands passed out corn."Now I'm tell you about the chemicals I use to fertilize my corn.Now it's a thing I always do that...About 1 hour later,Farmer Garingson finished rambling about his corn and cows.But he was so far off topic,he was talking about his denchers.

"Now that's why you should brush yer teeth.",he said."You don't wanna end up like me,Ol' Framer Garingson,eh heh heh heh.Or do ya?",he chuckled.Ms. Puffin abrupty cut him off.

"Thank you,Farmer Garingson," she said,annoyed."You taught us a lot today,RIGHT EVERYONE?"

"Yes,Ms. Puffin.", the kids said at the same time.

"Okay,now you can go explore but if you don't come back to the bus in 30 minutes,we'll leave you behind.",Ms.Puffin said,seriously."DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." Sly went up to Ms. Puffin as the other kids scatttered.

"Excuse me,ma'am,",Sly began."But where is the gift shop?

"Oh,Sly.You know there isn't a gift shop.Don't waste my time with silly...but very stupid questions."she replied sharply."Now go PLAY with your little friends."

The next 30 minutes were uneventful for Sly as he didn't do what the other kids were doing.Instead of feeding barn animals, Sly climbed a tree in front of the Garingson's barn."Now I can relax for 25 minutes.",he thought as he climbed.But something caught his eye.he searched through the bushes and saw his trutle friend; Bentley or whatever was getting poked by two bullies;a lizard weraing a backpack and a beagle wearing a baseball cap.

"Hey,nerd.",the lizard said,mockingly."Quit being an orphan."

"You guys are orphans too."Bentley shot back."Remember?

"Shut up.",the beagle said."Hey Billy,let's teach this nerd a lesson."

Sly couldn't let this kid get beat up.He had to think of something. He saw a nest with eggs in it out of the corner of his eye.Sly picked one of the eggs up and threw it into one of bullies' backpack.Almost instanly a flock of hawks flew from the top of the barn and started to peck on the beagle.

"Ah,ah,ah,ah!",he cried as he ran away,sobbing.

The other hawks picked up the lizard with their talons and flew into the sky.

Sly jumped to the ground as Bentley sat up.

"You...you saved me.",he said."No one's ever helped me before."

"It was nothing.",Sly said,proudly."Come on,let's get back to the bus and leave those two morons behind."

Five minutes later.The kids were off to the Winkelstien Candy Factory.

"Now you little brats better be good when we get there, or I'll take your pool privilages." Ms. Puffin growled ominously.

"Did you here about Joshy?" Bentley whispered over Ms. Puffin's rant.

"Who?"

"Joshy tipped over a cow on himself." Bentley explained.

"So?"

"And it hurt, thank you very much." Joshy moaned.

"JOSHY! ARE YOU TALKING? YOU children go outside. I'm going to have a TALK with Joshy." Ms. Puffin said, with an insane look in her eyes.

The kids ran into the candy factory. A middle-aged dog greeted them.

"Hello, children. I am Jerome Winklestein. We are going to take a tour of my factory. But first, have a sample of my delicious candy."

Sly ran to the front of the line. He vaugely remembered something his father had once told him about candy and not doing something with it. But Sly didn't care. He grabbed a handfull of candy and shoved it into his mouth.Then everything started to go 10 times faster.

"Now come this way.",Mr. Winkelstein said,leading to the children to the factory.Sly followed,looking at the chocolate machines.He broke off from the tour and ran down the catwalk.Sly noticed a big slack-jawed kid in fornt of Bentley.

"Must...save...Bentley.",Sly said too fast to understand."And...then...get...more..candy." Sly ran really fast over to Bentley.

"Ready to get beat up?",the slack-jawed kid asked Bentley.

"N-no.",Bentley said timidly.

"Too bad.",the slack-jawed kid said as got ready to punch. Just before he could swing,Sly pushed him into a vat of chocolate below them.Instantly after Sly pushed the slack-jawed kid,he started to breathe slowly.

"Sly,you saved me again!',Bentley said,hugging Sly.

"I did?",Sly said,puzzled.

"And Roger got third-degree burns all over his body.",Sly said,finishing his story."So...Whadaya think?"

"Uh...are you still going to go sugar crazy?",Murray asked,fearfully.

"Nah,that wore off years ago." 


	5. Chapter 5: The Ice Cream

Chapter 5 I don't own Sly Cooper or any Sly Cooper related people except for Roger,Joshy,Farmer Garingson,Mr.Winkelstein, & Horace and not Bomb Pops either(Don't ask)

"Okay, now we take a turn down Memory Lane Avenue and we're there!" Murray said looking down the dusty road.

"There it is!" Sly said, standing up in the van. Murray screeched to a stop. The Cooper Gang got out of the van. Sly ran to the front door. He turned the knob. It was unlocked. he waited for Bentley and Murray to catch up. They walked inside.

The orphanage had become a wreck of a place. The wallpaper was peeling off, the doors were barely on their hinges. All the picture frames had been ripped off their nails, with a portion of the wall and there were plants growing on the walls.

"Whoa, how'd this place become such a dump?" Murray asked,gazing around.

"It's been abandoned for years," Sly answered.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, let's go outside to the playground!" Murray yelled, then ran outside to the back. "Hey guys, check this out!"

Sly and Bentley rushed outside. What Murray had found was an old pool. "CANNONBALL!" Murray screamed as he jumped into the pool. "AHH!"

"Murray! Are you okay?" Sly shouted.

"Yeah, I just fell in this slime stuff. Wanna touch it? It feels really weird." ,Murray said as he stood in waist high green ooze.  
"No thanks. But I do have to tell you this brings back some-Awk!" bentley began. Murray had thrown a chunk of the slime at Bentley.

"Hey, this stuff tastes like ice cream," Murray said. "Remember the Ice Cream Guy? "

"All too well, it started when..." Bentley began.

Horace Walters was a bitter ice cream man who didn't have a home, and lived in his ice cream truck. He hated mostly everyone. He sold all his ice cream to Ms. Puffin. She ate it (with Horace) in front of all the children and teachers in assemblies.

One 112 Degrees Faihrenheit July day, Horace drove by, and like usual, he didn't sell the kids any ice cream.

Joshy walked up to the side window of the truck. "Can I have some ice cream?" He asked.

"Shut up, 'ya stupid kid! Read the sign: NOT FOR SALE!" Horace responded. He then slammed the window on Joshy's finger's.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed, and then ran off crying.

"Now all of yous get away from me!" Horace screamed at the kids. Bentley was furious. The one day were he could actually try some ice cream, and now he couldn't have any! It wasn't like he had any money anyways. He looked over at the truck a fat hipppo kid was banging his fists on the window.

"I want ice cream!" he yelled.

"Well,TOO BAD!",Horace shouted as he opened the window.

The fat hippo ran over to a tree and began and sat with his arms crossed,pouting.Bentley felt sorry for him.He scampered over to him.

"You hate the Ice Cream Man,too?".Bentley asked.

"Yeah.",the hippo replied,still pouting."I hate his guts."

"Well I got a plan.",Bentley said,grinning."And I know someone who can help."

"Okay, I'm Murray",Murray said as he got up."Let's go."

Sly was on a tree branch, reading his comics. "Gosh, I hope Mr. Fudge can get out of the whipped cream quicksand in time for the hula-hoop competition." Sly thought, reading his comics.

"Hey, Sly!" Bentley yelled, interrupting Sly's thoughts. "This kid named Murray and I want to get revenge on the ice cream guy for not selling him anything. We need your help!"

"Okay, I- AAARRRGHH!" Sly wailed as he fell from the tree.

"Are you okay?" Murray asked,picking Sly up.

"Yeah, but my ribs hurt really bad," Sly said.He started to cough.

They walked over to the Ice Cream truck,no one was inside.

"Alright.",Sly said."My first job as a thief."

"Whaddya mean,thief?",Bentley said,confused.

"Uh...never mind that.",Sly quickly said."Let's just steal some ice cream."

"Yeah!",Bentley said.He tried to open the door.It was locked."Oh well,better luck next time."

Suddenly the window was smashed into pieces as Murray threw a baseball threw it.

"Murray,I didn't know you had that in you.",Bentley said,trembling in fear.

"Aw,come on.",Murray replied."You've only known me for 5 minutes."

"Hey guys,",Sly butted in."What exactly is the plan,anyways?"

"I didn't get this far.",Bentley said,crunching numbers into a calculator."I thought we'd run away by this point."

"Well,we haven't.",Sly said,heroically."And WE won't give up."Sly crawled into the Ice Cream Truck.A minute later he opened the back door.

"Alright,Sly!",Murray said as he grabbed 10 Bomb-Pops and shoveled two down and spat out the popsicle stick."What do I do with this?"

"Nothing,Murray.",Bentley said,licking a chocolate ice cream cone."Ohhhhhhhhh...I just remembered I was lactose-intolerent."

"What does that mean.",Murray asked.

"If I eat anything with dairy products I'll get hives and throw up-bllllaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..."Bentley said as he threw up on the grass.

"That was awesome.",Murray said in awe.

"Hey,guys.",Sly said from the driver's seat."I'm gonna try to drive this thing over to where the other kids are."

"No! SLY! Don't!",Bentley croaked."You don't know how to driv-bllllllllaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He threw up again.

Sly turned the keys which were still in the ignition.He couldn't reach the gas pedal.He looked to the back of the truck."What can I use to reach the gas?",Sly thought.He saw a 10 pound box of Ice Cream Sandwiches.He lugged over the driver's seat and put the box on the gas pedal.He used the stick shift 5 and accidently put the truck in DRIVE.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",Sly screamed with tears in his eyes as the truck sped over to the tree in front of Ms. Puffin's office.It crashed into the tree and flipped over with a force so powerful it knocked the tree over.It crashed into Ms. Puffin's tinted windows,exposing her eating the kid's ice cream with Horace.

"Wha...what have YOU DONE!",she yelled at the children.Sly crawled out of the flipped over Ice Cream Truck.

"Uuuhhhh...",Sly moaned,holding his head."What happened?"

"COOOOOOOOOOOOPER!",she shrieked."I knew you were trouble when you came here."

"It's not what it looks like.",Sly said,dazed.He passed out.Murray and Bentley caem running to the wreck.

"Sly!",Murray yelled."Did our plan work?"

"THAT'S IT! Every single child at this Orphanage is all punished to fix my windows and plant trees around my mangled office. I can't even tell who did this. And you 3 will have to work for me to pay for this great man's van." Ms. Puffin snarled at everyone who was playing outside.

"We didn't do anything!" Joshy protested.

"JOSHY! YOU WANT TO CALL ME A LIAR? ALL OF YOU GET TO CLEANING, I've got to have a WORD with Joshy." She replied.

She walked off with Joshy. The rest of the kids hurriedly went to work.

"Sly, don't remind me of that ice cream, I can still feel sick from that." Bentley said queasily.

"Cute story, but you're all under arrest." The all-too-familliar voice of Carmelita Fox shouted behind them. "There's no getting away this time, Cooper."

"Uh, hi Carmelita." Sly said. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any liscences. I really don't. Not one.I also don't the sentence;'I got a bad feeling about this.'George Lucas owns that.

"Now FREEZE!" Carmelita yelled again.

"Carmelita, let me explain about the pie, it, it was just too good!" Murray desperately tried to explain.

"So Carmelita,",Sly said,grinning."I didn't know you liked the structure of orphanges like I did."

"Sly,does the whole flirty thing ever work?",she asked."No matter what you say,I'm gonna arrest you."

"Oh,well do you remember the police presentation at this same orphanage?".Bentley asked.

"How'd you know that?",she said,puzzled.

"Well it starts like this...",Bentley began.

All the kids walked in a line to the auditorium, waiting for Assistant Police Officer Barkley and Sheriff Todd Fox to present the 114th Happy Camper Safety & Stranger Awareness Program. Basically a 3-and-a-half-hour presentation about training wheels and halloween bags. It was Sly's first time, and he wasn't exited about it at all.

"I can't go to that,those cops will spot me out for sure.",Sly said to Bentley.

"What's up with you and cops?",Bentley asked.

"Nothing.",Sly said."Except I kind of, uh, come from a long line of master thieves."

"Really? Cool!" Murray yelled.

"I don't believe that," Bentley said. "Do you have any proof?"

Sly showed them the cover of the empty Thievius Racconus and his father's cane.

"How'd ya end up here? Is it awesome?" Murray asked exitedlly

Sly explained the entire story.

"And..and..and-"He said, tears in his eyes. "and then I ended up here."

"Wow, what an awesome story!"

"Murray!"

"Oh, sorry Sly." Murray said apologetically.

"It-it's okay." Sly said quietly.

"Well, we got to skip that stupid cop play!" Murray screamed.

"No, Murray, if we skip and get caught it- it's EXPULSION, Murray, expulsion!" Bentley whined.

"Sly probably says yes so two beats one, I win!" Murray exclaimed triumphantly.

"But I-" Sly started.

"2 beats 1! 2 beats 1! 2 beats 1! 2 beats 1!" Murray interupted.

"Wait I never-" Sly started again.

"Fine, you guys can have your way." Bentley said. "But first, we need a way to get into the air vents above the event, although I have no idea how you're going to get up there."

"Oh, I think I see a way.",Sly said,walking out of the line to the orphage auditorium.

"Sly!',Bentley yelled as he followed Sly."Where are you going!"

Sly walked into a janitor's closet as Murray and Bentley followed.Sly pryed off the cheap air vent cover.He jumped up and climbed in.Sly stuck his head out.

"Come on.",he said.

"I got a bad feeling about this.",Murray said as climbed in.Bentley climbed a step ladder to the vent,They crawled for about 5

"Where are we going?",Murray asked.

"One of these paths have to lead to our dorm.",Sly said,looking ahead.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh,Sly.",Bentley said,with sweat pouring off his face."I remembered I'm claustrophpbic."

"Bentley! Why can't you remember your disorders?",Sly asked,angrily.Sly looked through an opening in the vent.What he saw sent a chill down his spine.

"Guys! Guys!",Sly whispered."We're above the auditorium."

He looked down.he saw a fox talking to the children.

"We're doomed.",Bentley said.

Right after he said that,the vent started to tremble.

"What's goin' on?",Murray asked,fearfully.

Before Sly could answer,the entire air vent crashed down into the orphange auditorium.

"And that's why you shouldn't talk to strangers.",the fox said."And now my favorite subject,bike safety."

Then Sly,Bentley and Murray fell on stage.

"Well, uh, if it isn't our.. dancing friends, the... PEPPY VENT SAFTEY Gang Squad! Why don't you entertain us?" Sheriff Fox said, improvising.

"Uh, but-" Sly began.

"DANCE!" Sherriff Fox demanded.

Sly started dancing awkwardly.

"Is the rest of the gang squad not willing to dance? Because you know I hate people who don't live up to expectations." Fox said ominously.

"Uh, no?" Murray said, and began to dance along with Bentley. The audience began to cheer madly, not recognizing Sly, Bentley, and Murray dancing awkwardly.

"Well, then. back to business. I am going to demonstrate how to use a taser, any volunteers?"

A bunch of kids raised their hands, but Joshy was picked, even though he wasn't even raising his hand. He slowly walked up on stage.

"Now, you see, first I put it on safety, and then I pull this trigger, and a shock comes out." Fox began,not even putting the gun on safety, not that a taser has safety, then whispered to Joshy. "don't worry. It won't hurt a bit."

He pulled the trigger, and shocked Joshy. He was instantly knocked him out. except for the constant jolts coming out of his body. He fell off the stage, and onto some empty chairs. He was still jolting around by his legs as some kids pulled up the stairs to the nurse's office. Ms. Puffin clapped and laughed in delight.

"Eh, I hope that wasn't on videotape," The Sheriff said, as he went backstage. "Come on Carmelita, let's get out of this dump." He said to a young fox.

Sly and his friends went backstage, following the disgruntled Sheriff.

"DID I TELL YOU TO STOP DANCING?" He screamed at the "Peppy Vent Safety Gang Squad". They ran back on stage to dance more.

"And that's what happened." Sly finished proudly. "So, are you impressed?"

"Sly, I was telling the story." Bentley said.

Carmelita's face was buried in her hands. "Those morons, were, you?" She said slowly.

"Yep," Sly said, grinning..

With lightning speed, she handcuffed them to a pole.

"Huh-what!" Sly said in shock.

"Sorry, Cooper, but if you try to pick this lock, you and your "friends" will be shocked until you are knocked out."

"No, NO!" Murray screamed.

"Sorry, but I'll be right back, I have to get some reinforcements." ,Carmelita said as she went for the door."So don't try to escape." 


	7. Chapter 7: The Pool

Chapter 7 

I don't own any Sly Cooper or any of the rip-offs I do. Except...

Sly and his friends had been handcuffed to a pipe in their orphanage for roughly 30 minutes.

"I'm hungry.",Murray said, as his stomach growled.

"You're always hungry." Sly said, annoyed.

"No, I wasn't a minute ago."

"Yeah, you were."

"Well, whatever. I'm going to try to reach for the pool again. I got pretty close last time." Murray said, reaching for the pool.

"Murray, you're not going to get there. Now what are we going to do about the time?" Bentley questioned.

"How 'bout the pool lessons?" Murray said, not getting off the pool subject. "That was pretty interesting."

"That was a low point in my memory." Bentley groaned.

Every child at the Happy Camper had to take mandatory swimming lessons because the orphanage was next to a river. All the kids had to learn the rules and how to swim.Ms.Puffin had rented out a cheap life-guard from the city pool to teach the children.Sly, Murray ,Bentley and the rest of the children were waiting to swim as the custodians filled up the pool with water by using the fire hydrants.

"Sly,"Bentley whispered."I'm afraid...I don't know how to swim."

"It's okay,pal."Sly assured him."I-I don't know how to either."

The custodians finished filling up the pool with garden hoses.

"Okay kids.",one of the custoidians."It's ready for ya'll."

None of the kids even ran in.

"Fine.",the custodian said."Be jerks.I hate this place." He ran away,crying.

"Uh, let's go in I guess." Murray said. He ran up to the pool, and stuck one toe in. He ran away and sat down in one of the corners in a fetal position."So..cold..."Murray whispered.

"I bet I'm a natural born swimmer," Sly said. "In fact, I bet I'll be the best in the class." The rest of the kids jumped into the shallow end, which was about 3 ft. deep. Sly jumped in.

"Bentley! Help! I-I can't swim! What do I do?" Sly said, as the other kids waded to the deep end.Sly stood up."Oh...shut up.",he said to no one in particular.

A otter walked up to the kids.

"Okay,children.",he said."My name is Ron Romner.But you all WILL call me Mr.Romner,okay?." The kids stared at him.

"Okay,today I'm teach you all to swim,okay.",Mr. Romner said."N-n-n-now swimming isn't all th-th-th-that hard,okay.I will n-n-n-n-now give ya'll a d-d-d-demonstration of a simple swim called th-th-th-the doggy paddle,okay." A kid raised his hand.

"You just said 'okay' 6 times.",the kid said.

"I know I say okay a lot!",Mr.Romner yelled."HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT...okay."

The kids burst into laughter.

"Okay, back t-t-to business, the dog paddle, okay." Mr. Romner said. He jumped into the pool. He began demonstrating the dog paddle. None of the kids paid him any attention.

"F-f-f-fine if you don't want to learn okay, I don't want to teach, okay." Mr. Romner said, then got out of the pool. "You kids c-c-can teach yourselves, okay. Now where a-a-are m-m-m-m-m-my waterproof playing cards, okay."

Sly started to have a splash war with the other kids.They played for about 5 minutes until Sly realized Bentley was gone. He searched the pool. When he saw him, he was shocked to find Bentley on top of the high dive being cornered by two kids; a beaver and a squirrel.

"Heh heh heh, uh... you better like, jump, or something." the buck-toothed-beaver with braces said.

"Yeah yeah YEAH! That would be cool." The squirrel snickered.

"How about I perform this stunt at a more suitable time." Bentley suggested. He began to sweat like he usually did when he was nervous.

"Uhhh," The squirrel said. "You better do it.Heh-heh-heh!"

"Yeah, don't make me smack you. Uh-huh huh huh huh." The beaver demanded.

"Do it, Bernard, DO IT!" The squirrel said."Smack him!Yeah,yeah. SMACK HIM!"

Bernard pulled out a stick and began poking Bentley. Bentley slowly walked to the edge of the board.

"This is gonna rule, dude." Bernard said. "Do you got a stick, Frankie? Maybe you could poke him, too."

"Uhhh.." Frankie said, looking through the pockets in his swimming trunks. Then Sly shoved him off of the board.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Frankie screamed as he fell. He made a small splash.

"That was cool. Wait a second. You killed him." Bernard said. He shoved Sly off the diving board.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sly screamed as he fell into the pool.

"Heh heh heh heh heh. I- AHH!" he screamed as Bentley rammed into him. They both fell off the diving board. None of the kids noticed that Bentley and Sly were drowning.

"That ruled." Bernard said as he climbed out of the pool.

"Heh heh heh, yeah." Frankie said as he walked up to his friend.

"Okay, what's g-g-going on, okay?" Mr. Romner asked.

"Me and Bernard were on the diving board, and-"

"Hey! Those kids are drowning!" Romner interupted, as he dove into the pool. He pulled out Sly and Bentley and threw them out of the pool.

"SOMEONE GIVE THESE KIDS CPR!" he yelled as he looked at Frankie and Bernard.

"Uhhhh,we're not going to do it." Bernard said.

"Yeah yeah,why are you looking at us?",Frankie asked.

"Then I'll have to do it myself.",Romner said.He put his hands on Sly and Bentley's chests and started to do push-ups.He did this for about 5 minutes.Then Sly and Bentley woke up at the same time and coughed up water.

"I couldn't breathe out of my nose for 1 week."Bentley said.

"That was nice and everything but what does that story have to do with breaking these handcuffs?" Sly asked as he looked out the window.

"Oh yeah,"Bentley said as he pulled out a laser pen."With my new laser pen I can cut through metal like cheese."

He cut Sly's,Murray's and his own handcuffs with the laser.

"Let's get this place not torn down!." Murray said triumphantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I don't own nothing except for a tornado.

As the Cooper gang walked outside, they noticed that no construction workers were there.

"Where is everybody?" Sly asked.

"Maybe they all gave up." Murray suggested.

"But why?" Bentley said. "This just doesn't make any- AARRGHH!" he screamed as they all fell down a hole.The ground crumbled around Sly and Murray and they fell down as well. At the bottom of the hole was a massive door with a sign that read "BOMB SAFE".

"What is this place?" Murray asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"Hmmm. It looks like that old bomb shelter I used to hide in before I met you guys." Bentley said as he got up.

"We don't have time for this," Sly groaned. "Bentley! How do we get out of here?"

"Let's see, if we go through that tunnel. It should only be about three hours before we are out of here."

"You know, this place reminds me of Mrs. Rye." Murray said. "You know, all old and stuff."

"How can you think of book reports at a time like this?" Sly snapped angrily at Murray.

"I never said anything about book reports." Murray responded.

"Yeah, and I did." Sly said sarcastically.

"You did!" Murray shouted.

"We have a lot of time to pass." Bentley said.

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you guys a story of 3 awesome book reports that-" Murray began.

"If anybody knows anything about book reports, it's me." Sly interupted. "So I'll tell this story. It starts like this."

Bentley was sitting in his desk twiddling his thumbs."Ohhhhh,what am I gonna get for my book report?",he thought.The teacher was handing the student's papers out."Oh no I'm next..." The teacher handed Bentley his paper face down. He flipped it over.It read:A minus. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled to the sky.Bentley fell out of bed, drenched with sweat."Just a dream,Bentley-boy,just a dream."he whispered to himself.

Every year, the second-graders had to give a book report about a book they had chosen themselves. Sly hadn't chosen his book even on the day he had to give his report. Sly looked through the orphanage toy-chest.

"Where are all the books at?"Sly thought as he threw random toys out."No use."He looked to the night stand next to his bed.The Thievious Racoonus was sitting on top."Hey there's a good book.I'll just tell everyone that it's not a real thief book...even though it is!"He grabbed it.

"Hey Sly!" Bentley yelled. "You'll miss the bus,hurry up!"

"Jeez.Keep your shell on!",Sly yelled back as he put the Thievious Racoonus in his back-pack.He ran outside to a line of kids waiting for the bus.He waited behind Bentley as they went into the bus.They sat next to Murray at the back of the bus.

"So Murray."Bentley began."What did you do your book report on?"

"Book report? I wrote my own." Murray said pulling out a notebook. "It's called the Adventures of Mr.Pizza."

"Murray.You're supposed to write a paper about a REAL book." Bentley said,disgusted.

"But this is a real book.It exists.I made it." Murray said proudly.

"Forget you,how about your report, Sly?" Bentley asked."How's your paper coming along?"

"Whaddya mean paper?" Sly asked, confused.  
"You have to write a one-page essay about your book AND give a oral report about it TODAY." Bentley explained.

"Oh, oh I knew that." Sly mumbled, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began scribbling furiously.

"Uh-uh huh huh. You guys are stupid." the all-too-familiar voice of Bernard said in front of them.

"Yeah, you guys are STUPID. Heh heh heh heh." Bernard's companion Frankie said.

"Shut up you guys. You're like, 14 years old and you're still in second grade." Bentley said.

"Uhhh..." Bernard said.

"Uhhh..." Frankie said.

"You guys are stupid. Uh-huh huh huh huh huh." Bernard said.

"Heh heh.That turtle or whatever probably wets the bed." Frankie snickered.

"Shut up!",Bentley said with tears in his eyes,

"Uhhhh.Bed-wetter,bed-wetter.",Bernard taunted."Uh-huh-huh.Whaddya think about that ,pokey?" he said as he poked Murray.

"Stop it!",Murray whined.

"You idiots cut it out.",Sly said as he contiued to write,"Why don't you grow some brains so you can think?"

"Heh-heh,"Frankie snickered louder. "Uhhhhhh...No,you stupid rat.Heh-heh-heh-heh."

Before Sly could fire back,the bus driver heard the argument.

"How 'bout you kids stop fightin' before I come over there!",he shouted as he stood up.

"Uhhhhh,how about you shut up,butt-wipe.",Bernard said,laughing at his own joke.

By that time the bus had reached the school. All the kids ran inside and went to their lockers.

Mrs. Rye was the English teacher at the school. She didn't like anyone, and she hated people who didn't finish their work.

"You stupid kids better remember;If you fail this class, you fail at life."she said,causing one kid to cry."Okay,Joshy, you're up."

Joshy went up to the front of the class."Alright.M-m-my b-b-b-b-b-book report i-i-i..."He looked at all the eyes gazing at him.He swallowed hard."it's about the life of Millard Fillmore,a U.S. president-"

"Next.",Mrs. Rye said,checking Joshy off her list.

"B-b-b-but."Joshy started

"Stuttering only brings your grade down.",she handed him a paper."F minus.Enjoy.Bernard and Frankie get up here!"

Bernard and Frankie came up.They didn't do anything.

"Ahem.",Mrs. Rye said.

"Uhhhh..ahem.Uh-huh-huh."Bernard mocked."You're stupid."

"Boys,where is your book report?",Mrs. Rye asked.

"Heh-heh-heh.Yeah...What's a book anyway?" Frankie said,confused.

"F minus.You're done."she said as she handed them a grade."And you got detention,so go to the In-School-Suspension room."

"Cool."Frankie snickered."Detention rules!"

They walked out the door.

"Next is Murray."Mrs. Rye said as she looked down her list.

"Okay, for my story, I picked this book. It's called The Adventures of Mr. Pizza," Murray explained, showing the class a crudely drawn picture of a pizza with lines for arms and no legs.

"I'm interested," Mrs. Rye said. "Keep going."

"Well, he has to stop the bad guy named Dr. Destruct-O-Curtus from eating all of the planet Box's supply of ultra-cheese, the prime ingedient in SUPER PIZZAS, which Mr. Pizza is. If he doesn't, he has no friends."

"D minus for inability to choose a good book. Enjoy." Mrs. Rye said as she handed Murray his grade. Murray went back to his desk and started banging his head on the desk.

"Next up is Bentley." Mrs. Rye said, bored. Bentley walked up to the front of the room.

"Hello, everyone. For my book report I have chosen 'Calculus Knowledge Adventure' and its about-" he began.

"F. This is English class. Not math. Enjoy your grade." Mrs. Rye interupted.

Bentley walked to his desk and began sobbing uncontrollably. "How could I get anything lower than 100. How." he moaned.

"Next up is Sly." she said as Sly finished writing his paper. He ran up to the front of the room.

"Alright,my book is the bestest of the best.",Sly said as he pulled out the Thievious Racoonus."It's called the-"

"Strange picture book,Sly.",Mrs. Rye said,slighly interested."Let's see some pictures."

"Picture book?" Sly thought."I'll show her 'picture book'."

Sly opened up the Thievious Racoonus to show nothing in it. No pictures or pages.

"Sly,this is by far the worst book report I've seen in my 2 years of teaching."Mrs. Rye said as she scribbled in her grade book."Normally I'd give an F minus...but you have reached a new level.I give you... a Z minus.That's negative percents by the way."

Sly stared at his grade."Heh-heh-heh.That's a good one.What's my real grade?",Sly said,sweating.

"Sarcasm only hurts your grade more.MUCH more."she said changing his grade."Now you have detention."

"You can't do that!" Bentley protested."He just forgot a book! It's not like he's a criminal."

"You and the crying hippo have detention now."she said."So...GO!"

The three left the classroom.

"Forget this."Sly said angrily."Let's just leave."

"Heh-heh. We got 6 months of detention." Sly finished.

"Well, that took up a good twelve minutes." Bentley said, looking at his watch.

What could possibly happen now? Find out next time. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I don't own the Cooper Vault or the Cooper rights and stuff.Just so you know,this isn't the last chapter...or is it?

"Now how exactly will we get out?",Sly asked while looking around.

"It's not far. Aproximately 36.7 seconds until we're out of here." Bentley said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Murray screamed as he started to run down the cave.

Aproximatly 36.7 seconds later they realized they were surrounded by construction workers.

"Hey," a fat pig, who was one of the workers, said. His shirt was on backwards and he had a big name tag that read, "HELLO. MY NAME IS WILLY "Any of yous know where that orphanages is?"

"It's on the moon." Bentley said quickly hoping this man was as stupid as he looked.

"Thanks.",Willy said as he walked off."Hey wait a minute.The moon is in space,not on Earth! I may be stupid but I ain't stupid! Now where's the orphanages?"

"Look." Sly started."We don't want any trouble. We just can't let you destroy our orphanage."

"Well too bad." Willy said."You shouldn't of been mean to me. So now I'm gonna KILL YOUR ORPHAGES!"

"IT"S ORPHANGE NOT 'ORPHANGES'!" Bentley fired back.

Sly looked over to the orphange.There was a crane with a wrecking ball and a few bulldozers parked around the orphanage.

"Oh, there it is." Willy said. "Hey, Frankie! Start the crane!"

"You got to be kidding me." Sly said. "It can't be that Frankie! How could he get a job!"

"Heh-heh-heh. Breaking stuff is coolHeh-heh. Over." Frankie said through a walkie-talkie.

"Uh-huh-huh-huh." Bernard said to the walkie talkie. "Uhh...yeah. Breaking stuff IS cool. Huh-huh-huh."

Then Bernard pulled out a bottle and stuffed a napkin in it.

"This is gonna rule! Huh-huh-huh." He grabbed a bottle of gasoline and started pouring it all over the bottle.

"Freeze!" Carmelita screamed from somewhere behind them.Frankie stepped out of the crane.

"Heh-heh.Go away.Heh-heh. I didn't do it!Heh-heh.Bernard did it! ",Frankie yelled.

"Do you even have a construction permit?" Carmelita asked.

"Uhhhh...what's that?" Bernard said slowly.

"Well you look like you're both still in school.What grade are you even in?" she asked.

"Uhhh...number 2.",Bernard replied.

"Heh-heh. You just said 'number 2."Frankie snickered.

"Huh-huh-huh. I did." Bernard said,laughing." Isn't that like,uh, like, second grade?"

Carmelita was struck dumb."Both of you are in second grade and you're doing construction work? You're both under arrest for working under-age. " Carmelita said as she pulled out some handcuffs.She put them on Frankie and pushed him to the ground.

"Heh-heh. Get off me,butt-face!",Frankie yelled.Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol and zapped him.Bernard lit the bottle he was holding on fire.

"Uhhhhh...this is like for my friend." Bernard said as he threw the bottle.It went two feet and the fire went out. Sly ran at Bernard and whacked him with his cane. Carmelita fired on instinct at Sly and her shot missed.It flew for 5 more feet and hit a propane tank next to the orphanage. It exploded and the orphange started to go up in flames.

"No." Sly said.He ran towards the burning orphange."NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The whole building started to fall and an explosion soon followed.It caused Sly to fall back.He blacked out.

The End for now 


	10. Chapter 10: GYM!

Chapter 10 I don't nothin' Sly Cooper.Or the Hulk.

Sly could faintly hear voices as he blacked out.

"Sly? SSSSSSLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!" Bentley yelled.Or at least it sounded like Bentley.Sly was now fully out.He started to remember something...

Sly, Murray, and Bentley were on their way to their first orphanage gym class together.

"Guys, I forgot my excuse pass!" Bentley whispered. He always had an excuse for gym. He just sat under his bed and read complicated science books.

"It's okay, Bentley. We're probably just going to do table tennis or something," Sly said.

"Okay, Sly, I-I trust you." Bentley stuttered.

They walked into the locker room and changed into their gym shoes. They jogged into the gym.A grey-hound dog was waiting for them.

"Okay, class!" The gym teacher, Mr. Lindbergher yelled. "We're going to do some dodgeball, today!"

Bentley glared angrily at Sly.

"Now here are the rules of dodgeball..." Mr. Lindberger began.He rambled on about the basics of dodgeball for about 15 minutes until Joshy raised his hand.

"Mr.Lindberger,what happens when we get hit with the dodgeball?" He asked nervously.Mr.Lindberger picked up a dodgeball.

"Alright Joshy,here's a little demonstration." Mr. Lindberger said as he dribbled the ball.With lightning fast speed,he threw the ball at Joshy.It hit him on the forehead so hard,Joshy did a double backflip before landing on the gym floor.He was out cold.Two kids dragged him to the nurse's office yet again.

"That's what happens...any questions?" Mr.Lindberger asked.No one raised their hand.

"Wow,what an anger management case." Sly whispered to Bentley.

"COOPER!" Mr Lindberger screamed,causing Sly,Bentley and Murray to jump."NO TALKING!"

"Why not?"Murray asked."You talk a lot and I never listen."

"Well I got some good news and some bad news."Mr. Lindberger beagn."The good news is;you three are on the same team..."

"Yes!" Sly said out loud.

"And the bad news is;you're playing against the whole class and myself."

Sly and his team's jaws almost literaly hit the ground.

"GO YOU STUPID KIDS!" Lindberger screamed. He blew his whistle as loud as he could. Sly and his team ran to one side of the gym.He,Bentley and Murray grabbed three dodgeballs.

"You ready to learn your lesson you lil' ingrates!"Mr.Lindberger screeched.

"No!" Bentley yelled back.

"Well too bad!" Mr. Lindberger replied.He turned to the other children."Okay, now's our chance.Get 'em while their scared."

Bentley ran off into a corner and got pelted with dodgeballs.

"Sly! Murray! Help!" He screamed as more dodgeballs clobbered him.

Sly turned around, only to get pelted from behind.Sly ran to the cart with the dodgeballs in it.He hid inside. Murray was the only one left. Roger came up to him.

"Ready to get out,turnip picker?"Roger taunted.

"No.I'm not."Murray said."What's 'turnip picker' supposed to mean anyway?" Roger threw the ball at his face, nearly knocking him out.

"YOU'RE OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" Roger yelled at Murray's face.Murray started to turn red almost as if he was going to turn into the Hulk.

"You have made me very,very,VERY ANGRY!" Murray growled,as he popped his dodgeball.

"You stupid fat-boy."Roger snickered."You couldn't hit me even if you weren't fat." Murray picked up another dodgeball.He threw it at Roger.The ball hit Roger square in the jaw-brace,knocking it off.Roger got up and started to cry.

"Oh...I-I-I MISS MY JAW BRACE!"he sobbed.He fell back on the ground and started to throw a temper tantrum to the other kids' delight.

Murray picked the cart of dodgeballs.

"GGGGGAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MURRAY SMASH!" he yelled.

"Murray,what're ya doing?" Sly screamed from the cart.Murray couldn't here him because he was in a Hulk-like trance.He let out a gutteral roar(See Sly 2) and threw the carts to the children.The dodgeballs fell out and bounced out of the cart and hit everyone out except for Mr.Lindberger.Sly flopped out and sprawled on the floor.Mr. Lindberger picked up two dodgeballs.

"I'm gonna bombard you,Cooper." he said."BOMBARDMENT,BOMBARDMENT,BOMBARDMENT,BOMBARDMENT!"

Then,a miracle. A dodgeball hit Mr. Lindberger on the head."WHO THREW THAT!WHO!WHOOOOOOOO!"Mr. Lindbeger shouted.

"It was me,you dumb person!" Bentley yelled,triumphantly.

Before Mr.Lindberger could say anything,he fell flat on his face,knocked out cold.

"Wow,I didn't know you had that killer-instinct in you Bentley." Sly said,impressed.

"No...I...killed...h-h-him."Bentley said,his shell shivering.

"He's not dead,he's just sleeping."Murray said,back to normal Murray again.

Sly remembered that Mr.Lindberger was so suprised he lost to three kids,he fainted.What a weird memory,he thought.Sly could here voices again.He heard someone he didn't know...

"He just suffered a mild concussion,I think he'll wake up in either three hours or thirty years."the unknown voice said.

"What do you mean thirty years!" a familiar voice yelled."I remember in Medical Stuff for Geniuses,they said concussions don't knock people out for thirty years!"

"Thirty years is what I said!" the unknown voice shot back."and what I say counts,'cause I know everything!"

The voices started to fade away again.Sly started to open his eyes.He looked around.

"What is this place?" he said as he looked around.He saw a highway road in front of him.The sky was green for some reason and the grass next to the road was blue.There was a boat flying across the sky and planes were driving on the road.Books were flying around like birds.

"Okay...this is getting weird." Sly said as he backed up.He bumped into a cornstalk.

"Hey!" it yelled."Watch where you're going,jerk!"

"What? Did you just say that?" Sly asked.

"This is the place where it is," A nearby mailbox said. "You are the it in this place. You must be."

"Wait, what are you even saying?" Sly shouted.

"SLY! SLY! SLY! SLY!" They chanted. The world around him began to fade.

"He's waking up! Three hours all right! Sly! Can you here me? This is Bentley. Are you okay?" Bentley said to Sly.

Sly opened his eyes and saw Bentley,Murray and a doctor looking at him.

"Uhhhhh...where am I now?"Sly asked."What did the mailbox say again?"

"Mailbox?" Murray repeated.

"Sly!" Benley exclaimed."You wouldn't believe this joke of a doctor. He said you'd wake up in three hours to thirty years. HA! What a joke! You got knocked out when the...orphanage exploded."

"It was Carmelita's fault."Sly said."For some reason she shot at that gas tank."

"Speaking of Carmelita.."Carmelita said as she walked in to the room."You all are under arrest."

"Even me?" the doctor said.

"Even you." Carmelita replied.

"Arresting a hospital patient,you're nice,Carmelita." Sly said.

"Exactly what are being arrested for?" Bentley asked.

"Ummmm...shut up and let me cuff all of you." Carmelita yelled.

"Wait,we should be arresting you."Sly began."After all,you blew up an orphanage for no reason.And we all saw it."

"Well,who's gonna believe a bunch of thieves?" Carmelita added.

"I saw you blow it up."the doctor said.

"WHA? How?" Carmelita said,knowing that Interpol would definetly believe a doctor.

"I watched from across the street."the doctor said as he opened a window to reveal the destroyed orphanage.

"Well whaddya want me to do now?" Carmelita said,knowing she was defeated.

"How about you convince the police to rebuild our orphanage?" Sly suggested.

"That would cost hundreds of thousands of dollars!"she exclaimed."How do you expect the police to get that kid of money?"

"Two words."Bentley began."Bake sale."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Carmelita yelled.

What happens next?Tune in to find out! 


	11. Chapter 11: Operation: Brownie Breakin

Chapter 11 I don't own Sly or any of that other stuff.And this is as close to cookies as I can get. I updated this one pretty fast. 

Sly and his friends watched Carmelita sell cookies,brownies,and other baked goods from the top of the police station.

"It doesn't get any better than this." Sly said.

"What? Watching Carmelita sell baked goods?"Murray asked.

"No,what I'm about to do."Sly said as he jumped off.

"Sly,what are you doing?"Bentley groaned.

Sly walked up to the stand Carmelita was at.

"Hey Carmelita,got any cupcakes for me?"Sly said as walked up.

"Cooper,I don't need any of this."Carmelita replied,annoyed.

"What's the matter? Afraid to sell cupcakes to a thief?" Sly teased as he walked away.As he walked into the Team Van,Carmelita crushed a cupcake in rage.Murray and Bentley were already in the van as they sped away.

"Sly."Bentley whined."Why did you get Carmelita so mad? She's only gonna try harder to arrest us!"

"Bentley,you know I love Carmelita when she's mad."Sly said."What's so bad about Carmelita trying harder to arrest us? The more we see of her the better."

Bentley buried his head in his hands knowing there was no way to convince Sly not to mess around with Carmelita just like it was impossible to argue with Murray about pie.And almost like Murray read Bentley's thoughts,he brought up pie.

"You know what. We should get some pie.Let's go back to that bake sale." he said.

"No time.While Sly was in the hospital,I found a great job to pull off when I went online."Bentley began."We just need to go to Paris and-"

"Remember the time we stole all those brownies from Ms.Puffin?"Murray interupted.

"Hey! We can talk about the past later."Bentley yelled."Let's talk future now!"

"The future can wait,I'd rather reminisce!"Sly added.

Bentley sighed. "Fine,weren't we playing outside when it happened..."

"No, no!" Sly interupted. "Bentley, listen, no offense, but you can't tell a story. I'm tellin' this story. It starts like this..."

"Wait! If you're gonna tell the story,I'm gonna drive!" Benley said."What do you think about that,Murray?"

"Check!" Murray yelled,excited."I get to do nothing!"

As Sly, Murray and Bentley were playing jacks outside, when an anouncement came over the intercom.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Ms. Puffin screamed over the intercom. "We are no longer serving unhealthy snacks to you such as donuts, brownies, and other unhealthy pastries.We WANT you ALL healthy. That is all." She was obviously eating food while she talked.

"That's not fair! I'm hungry now." Murray said.

"I could use a good cupcake right about now. Got a plan Bentley?" Sly asked.

"Sly, I'm not a calculator. I can't think of plans that easily." Bentley responded."This would make the Cookie Connection look like a walk through the park.But first we need to get into Ms. Puffin's office."

"How we gonna do that?" Murray asked.

"Simple."Bentley replied. "We just have to beat up Joshy."

"Why? Why Joshy?" Sly asked.

"First off, we need to get a distraction to get into Ms. Puffin's office. Second, Joshy is easiest kid to pick on." Bentley explained. "Murray, go tell Joshy the plan. I'm sure he can act along with it."

"Check!" Murray said.

"Then, Sly and I will sneak into Ms. Puffin's office."

"Check!" Murray said again.

"Okay, I think we can start." Sly said.

"Everybody to their positions, Operation:Brownie Break-in begins!"

Murray walked over to Joshy.

"Hey, you stupid elephant!" Murray shouted at Joshy, not even telling him the plan. "You always get hurt, and I'm gonna' help!"

"Wha-what are you doing?" Joshy asked.

"I'm gonna' pound you into the ground!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"EVERYTHING!" Murray said as he tried to pick up Joshy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JOSHY!" Ms. Puffin screamed as she walked up to Murray.

"Trying to beat up Joshy," Murray responded. "Wanna help?"

"As much as I'd like to, I can't.Thanks to the 'law'." Ms. Puffin said,disapointed."But you and me,hippo, are going to have a little discusssion about hurting other students..."

Sly and Bentley crawled through Ms. Puffin's office window. Their plan was working perfectly.

"Okay, Bentley. Where should we start?" Sly asked.

"Probably in that closet over there." Bentley said. They walked up to the door. The keys were already in the keyhole and there was a Welcome mat in front of it.

"You do it, Sly."

"Okay." He turned the doorknob. It was unlocked.Sly took the keys out and left the door open. Sly opened it to see a stockpile of pastries.

"This is... unbelivable!" Sly said hoarsely. Sly and Bentley walked into the room.It was roughly the size of a garage.Boxes of brownies,cakes,cookies, and pies were everywhere. There were even five refridgerators on the far wall with ice cream cakes in them.

"Pinch me Sly.I think I'm gonna faint."Bentley said,groggily.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Ms. Puffin walked into the room with Joshy and Murray.

"AND another thing, NEVER, and I mean NEVER, EVER even attempt to hurt Joshy. EVER. And Joshy, you have to- WHAT ARE DOING IN MY CLOSET!" She screamed.

"Murray! Joshy! Get in here!" Bentley screeched.Murray and Joshy scattered into the closet.Bentley quickly locked the door.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT NOOOOW!" Ms. Puffin shouted.

"Sorry,we're too busy eating all of your delicious brownies." Sly yelled back.

"Oh by the way.We got your keys."Bentley added.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Ms. Puffin yelled as she punched the door repeatedly.

"Please."Joshy pleaded."Don't hurt me.I just want some ice cream cake."

"Joshy,didn't Murray tell you that beating you up was just an act?" Bentley asked.

"Act?" Murray said as he shoved some donuts into his mouth.

"Murray! You have to listen to me when I give plans out!" Bentley yelled.

"Hey, guys, I got an idea. We should give all this food to the other kids? We could just throw it out that window." Sly suggested.

"Great idea!" Bentley said.

Sly grabbed an Ice cream cake out of one of the refridgerators. He walked up to the window.

Ms. Puffin began to kick the door down,

"Come on!" Sly shouted. "We can make it out of this window!"

Bentley and Murray climbed out the window. Joshy was still sitting down. He had ice cream cake all over his face.Ms. Puffin walked over to where Joshy was.

"JOSHY! WHY DID YOU EAT MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ms. Puffin shrieked.

"I wonder what happened to Joshy..." Sly finished.

"The next day,I remember he was in a sling." Murray added.

"I could have told it better," Bentley mumbled.

"Whaddya say Bentley?" Sly asked.

I said-AH, look out!" Bentley screamed,not realizing he was still driving as the van crashed into a purple blur.The van braked hard.

"What was that?"Sly exclaimed.All three quickly filed out.They saw that the "purple blur" was the Guru.

"MASTER!" Murray yelled as he went to his fallen master.

"H-I...h-h-he just jumped out in front,I couldn't stop..."Bentley spat.

"Look what you've done Bentley."Murray sobbed."Your incompetence and greed have killed my master."

" I didn't do IT!" Bentley yelled,crying.The Guru jumped up.

"Glagga noog a la finfo frot dinder jibba hibba." the Guru said.

"You're alive!" Murray yelled as he hugged his master.

"And you're right,you should have looked both ways before crossing the road." Bentley added.

"Bake sale's over,dirtbags." Carmelita said from behind.The Guru ran away into a nearby forest.

"Carmelita.How'd the bake sale go?" Sly said as Carmelita held her gun up."Wait, you can't arrest us, you couldn't of finished raising money to rebuild the orphage, speaking of which, got any-ZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Sly said as Carmelita shocked him,Murray and Bentley at the same time.They all fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 I don't own no Cooper stuff,what're you talking about?Thanks for all the great reviews.

"Idiots." Carmelita thought as she walked through the corridors of the police office."They didn't think I could get done selling nasty cookies and all that other stuff, but I did.And now those thieves will be locked up forever!" She was softly laughing by now, overjoyed her plan worked.She walked to the cell Sly Cooper was in. He was still knocked out by the shock from her pistol, with a little help from some traquilizer darts.He was starting to slowly wake up.

"Uhhhhhh...where am I?" he asked, groggily."Carmelita? What is this place?"

"You're in jail, ringtail."Carmelita said, confidently.

"Nice rhyme." Sly replied smugly."Wait, I shouldn't be here, you should! After all, you destoyed the orphanage."

"Not any more, Sly." Carmelita began." After I sold those...'treats',I got some skilled builders to rebuild your little orphanage. Amazing workers, the Amish. Now You'll be here for a LONG time." She walked away.

"Well I'm not planning on staying here for a 'LONG' time,I gotta think of a way out of this place." Sly thought."But how?" Sly looked around the cell. There was a cheap bed on one side, a window in the back, and a toilet on the other side. Sly looked out the window. He could see the ground. His window was only about 8 feet off the ground.The windows were barred so Sly couldn't escape through there. He looked under the bed. Sure enough there was a gaping hole.

"Wow," Sly thought."What a cheap prison." He went into the hole. He emerged at the other end.He was in the gas station.

"Whoa," the cashier said."Where'd you come from?"

"From that hole over there."Sly responded.

"Oh...good luck with that."the cashier said."Why does everyone have to copy me?"

Sly dashed outside."Now I gotta find Bentley and Murray." he thought as he crossed the street.Suddenly a blue van hit him.Two figures walked out.

"Great job Bentley!" Murray yelled."That's two people you hit this month. TWO! TWO! STRIKE TWO!"

"Wait, it's Sly!" Bentley replied.

"That's even worse." Murray said."That's like, strike three."

Sly got up slowly, clutching his gut.

"Oh there you are." he said.

"Sly I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it was you." Bentley said quietly.

"It's okay. I feel fine. My back kind of hurts a little but-" Sly said as Murray grabbed him and cracked his back.

"Thanks Murray. Let's go." Sly said as he began to walk around the back of the van. Suddenly it slammed into him and he fell over. Murray ran around to the back of the van.

"STRIKE THREE! THREE! THAT'S THREE IN A ROW BENTLEY!" Murray screamed as Sly slipped into unconsciousness yet again.

Sly started to wake up again.He looked around.He was back at the hideout.

"Murray! Murray!" Bentley screamed."SLY"S AWAKE AGAIN!

Sly stood up."Nice driving Bentley." he said.

"Shut up!" Bentley yelled as he walked up to Sly. "Well, we didn't get our orphanage saved, but at least we got a new one built."

"And we got Carmelita to have a bake sale." Sly added.

"Hey, guys, let's remember one more thing for old time's sake. How about the time we went to the lake?" Murray suggested.

It was the time he,Bentley and Murray went to Lake Funtime for "fun".

"Sly." Betnley whispered as the children sat down in the auditorium."I forgot my water-wings. I can't swim without them.What am I going to do?"

"No sweat,Bentley." Sly said."I can't swim either.Besides,no one is forcing you to swim."

Ms. Puffin walked on the stage in front of the children.

"I AM FORCING ALL OF YOU TO SWIM AT LAKE FUNTIME."she growled at the children."If you DON'T,I will transfer you to the streets." She was serious.

"Thanks a lot,Sly." Bentley said,sweating heavily yet again.

"I-I-how-and-h-how-w-was-it-and, but, how could, sorry." Sly said,nervously.

All the kids ran to the boat waiting on the river near the orphanage. It was one of those old steamboats.

"Now, if you kids somehow fall off the boat and can't swim, we won't come back for you." Ms. Puffin said. Once again, she was serious.  
The boat started to move towards the lake. It would take about and hour to get there.

"I'm bored." Murray complained.

"Murray we've only been moving for a minute." Bentley corrected.

"GAH! I wanna get off! Murray yelled.

"Uh-huh-huh. You guys are stupid." Bernard said laughing as usual.

"Yeah, heh-heh-heh, you guys are,like,uh...stupid.Heh-heh-heh.Yeah cool." Frankie snickered from behind.

"I thought you two morons were expelled for calling Mrs. Rye stupid." Sly said.

"Sly, you can't get expelled from an orphanage." Bentley added.

"Yeah, butt-muncher. What the bed-wetting turtle said." Frankie replied.

"STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" Bentley cried.

"Uhhhh...hey bed wetter, stop bed-wetting the bed like Frankie.Huh-huh-huh-huh."Bernard said. "Maybe Pokey has something to say." Bernard said as he and Frankie started to poke Murray.

"Stop it!" Murray yelled. "I'm getting really angry!

"I'm, like, angry at you." Bernard said.

"Yeah..like the time me and Bernard were watching TV and you know... " Frankie mumbled.

The boat started to pass a construction site.Murray started to get angry.

"Check it out Frankie."Bernard said."Pokey's getting, uh, mad."

"Heh-heh.You know I like it when they get mad." Frankie snickered.

"Dangit Frankie! What the heck are you talking about? Who the heck is "they?" And who cares? Just shut up!" Bernard yelled.

Murray picked up both Frankie and Bernard at the same time.

"Uhhhh, down Pokey! Uh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh" Benard laughed as he threw them to the construction yard across the river.

Sly could hear one of the construction workers say:"You boys want a job?"

"Well, we don't have to deal with those idiots anymore." Sly said as the boat docked at a port. The kids ran out as Ms. Puffin waited for them.

"Like I SAID before...WE WILL LEAVE YOU BEHIND IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT BACK IN TIME!" she screeched as the kids ran away. Sly, Bentley, and Murray looked for something to do.

"Hey guys," Joshy said as he aproached them. "I brought my fishing pole. Wanna help me fish?"

"No thanks, Joshy, you have fun with, with that." Bentley said.

"Fine, its your loss." he replied as he walked onto the flimsy dock. When he got to the edge, the dock collapsed and Joshy fell into the lake.

"Well, what should we do?" Sly asked to his friends.

"Well, we could go on a hike with the rest of the group."

"No, no. With Ms. Puffin as the group leader, just no." Murray said.

"Hey, look! A boat! We could ride it across the lake!" Sly said as he found a boat.

"How are we going to steer a boat, let alone get it to start?" Bentley said.

"It will be pretty easy if the keys are still in the ignition, which they are." Murray responded.

They all got into the boat. Sly turned the keys and slammed his foot down.Instantly the boat started to move.

"We're moving!" Bentley yelled. The boat went about five feet and sunk. The current carried the three to the shore where Ms. Puffin was waiting for them.

"Did you three just sink MY SUMMER BOAT?" she asked and shrieked at the same time.

"Well," Sly started." You see Ms. Puffin, 'sink' is a little too harsh to-"

"Yep, we sunk your boat." Murray inturpted.

"In that case, I have a little assignment for the three of you..." Ms. Puffin said as she led them off to the other side of the lake.

"See all this garbage?" she said, while pointing to a garbage-filled beach.

"Yeah, that's a lot of trash." Murray said.

"Enjoy picking it up while the other children and myself go on a glass-bottom boat." she said as she walked away.

"Thanks a lot Murray." Bentley muttered.

"You're welcome." he said, not noticing Bentley was angry.

After hours of picking up candy wrappers, cans, and other random garbage, Sly,Bentley and Murray finally finished cleaning up the beach except for a piece of driftwood.The glass-bottom boat was nearing the beach they were at.

"Before we got to the jelly-fish section," Ms. Puffin began on a megaphone."You'll notice to your left, next to the racoon and the turtle, is a beached whale."

"Where?" Murray asked." I don't see no beached whale."

"You mean 'I don't see any beached whales around." Bentley corrected.

"Besides, she was talking about you, big guy." Sly informed Murray.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I GOT ANGRY ONCE ALREADY TODAY!" Murray screamed. He picked up a large log.

"DON'T MESS WITH MURRAY!" Murray yelled as he threw the log at the boat. It went right through the glass.Sly and Murray roared with laughter as the jellyfish in the lake stung Ms. Puffin and the other students.Bentley on the other hand was stricken with fear.

"Murray,Murray,Murray,Murray,Murray,Murray,Murray,Murray,Murray," Bentley whispered.

"Check it out Murray. You really scared Bentley." Sly noticed.

"WOW! AWESOME!" Murray yelled.

"Ha! You didn't get out of that trance for two days." Sly said.

"That was not funny Sly!" Bentley said.

"Yeah it was." Murray added.

"Well the Happy got torn down, but we got a new orphanage." Sly said, changing the subject.

"Happy?" Murray asked.

"Now I can tell you about our new mission." Bentley began."But we're going to need our OTHER gang members..."

"Other?"

"Murrray, just shut up." Sly said.

The END Yes this story is over but check out the bonus chapters.And if over 30 people review, I'll probably make a sequel. 


	13. Bonus 1: Sly's Arrival

This is one of the bonus chapters.It's what happened when Sly got to the Happy Camper.

Sly looked across the large yard that separated him from his new home. He was too sad about his father's death that he didn't care. An social worker led him into a building. The building had a sign in front of that read:Happy Camper.He saw a bunch of kids playing in the yard.The social worker led Sly into the reception office. There was a flamingo was waiting there.

"Excuse me, what's your name?"she asked holding up a clipboard.

"Sly Cooper." Sly said quietly.

"Oh..."she said as she struggled to hold back laughter." That is by far, the stupid...did I just say that out loud.I'm sorry, welcome to the Happy Camper. Just go to Ms. Puffin's office." Sly walked slowly towards a glass door." Here goes nothing." he thought as he opened the door. A fat, old bird was waiting for him.

"Who are you?" she asked, angrily.

"I'm Sly Cooper." he said.

"Well, what are you, some kind of squirrel?" she asked."And what're you doing here?Are you gonna sell me cookies? Are you new?"

"What kind of stupid questions were those!" Sly thought."I'll tell her why I'm here.

"First of all, I'm a racoon." Sly started."Second of all, I can't sell you cookies, 'cause it looks like you ate them all."

Ms. Puffin started to rumble with rage, She grabbed Sly by his shirt.

"LOOK, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NEW DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN DISRESPECT ME!" she yelled."NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She pushed Sly to the floor.

"Nice first impression." he thought as he picked up his three possesions in the reception; the binding of the Thievius Racoonus, his father's cap and cane.The dorms were next to the office so Sly couldn't get lost.He went in the dorm,Sly saw that only one bunk was availible.He took it and put his possesions under the bed.

"Now what do I do?" Sly thought."I could go outside or I could stay in here." A bell suddenly rang.

A elephant peered down to look at Sly from the top bunk."Hello, my name's Joshy and that was the lunch bell."

"Hi Joshy." Sly said." I'm Sly."

"That's a name?" Joshy asked."Oh well, let's go to lunch, I'm starving."

The two went to the lunchroom.After about 5 minutes of waiting in the lunch line, Sly lost track of where Joshy was so he needed somewhere to sit. He noticed a turtle pouting next to the line."What a loser, I bet I'm never going to be frinends with him." Sly thought. He saw a beaver and a squirrel sitting by themselves at a table far in right."They look friendly." Sly thought as walked to their table.

"Hi, my name is Sly." he said to them.

"You think it's cool when people dance together in music videos?" the beaver asked, not even noticing Sly.

"Uh, I think so,yeah." the squirrel responded.

"Forget I ever came." Sly thought as he sat down at another table.Sly quickly finished eating and went outside.

"Hey, where's that fat kid?" Sly thought as he looked around. He noticed some food by the door. "I guess they don't do a very good job cleaning."

Sly walked back to his room and sat down on his bed.

"Don't beat me up, please." A voice from under the bed said quietly.

"What are you doing under the bed?" Sly asked.

"Reading," the voice said.

"Okay, you have fun reading."

"Don't make fun of me for learning quantom physics ten years before I'm supposed to." The voice responded. Sly struggled to hold in laughter. He went to his bed."Oh well, a little nap can't hurt me.." he thought as he dozed off.

He abruptly woke up to Ms. Puffin screaming into the loudspeakers.

"WAKE UP!" She shrieked to the children.

"Uhhhh... What time is it?" Sly groaned.

"5:00 AM." A turtle said to him.

"Hey, you're that one kid that was under my bed. That must have been a long nap." Sly said.

"My name is Bentley." said Bentley, holding his hand out for Sly to shake it.

"My name's Sly." Sly said.

"That's a name? I always considered it an adjective." Bentley responded.

"Everybody keeps sayin' that!" Sly sreamed at him.

"You mean, 'saying' not 'sayin''." Bentley corrected.

"Yeah...I'm going to go outside now," Sly said."You have fun-."

"Yes, I will read more interesting books," Bentley intrupted."Now go have your petty 'fun'."

Sly speed walked out of the dorm."Hope I don't see him again..." Sly thought as he ran outside.The kids were playing outside already even though it was 5:30 A.M. and the sun was rising. Joshy was waiting for Sly.

"What happened to your arms?" Sly asked as he came up to Joshy.

"Oh these?" Joshy said as he looked at his bandaged arms."The lunch lady threw soup at me and I got 3rd degree burns. Forget that though. I want to go on the slides."

"Okay." Sly said as they ran to the slide."You first."

"Your loss, pal." Joshy said as climbed the slide.He slid down fast."That was fun!" Joshy yelled as he sat at the bottom. Suddenly, a baseball came flying out of nowhere, hitting Joshy in the chest knocking up the slide. After he got to the top, he fell down on his back.

"Not so fun now, was it?" a gorilla in the distance said.Sly ran off to a nearby baseball field. No one was playing baseball but the squirrel and beaver were melting ants with a magnifying glass.

"Huh-huh-huh, check it out Frankie, they're like, uh, melt-ing." the beaver said.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh, that's cool.Yeah, yeah." Frankie mumbled."Hey look Bernard. That rat is looking at you." he said as he looked at Sly.

"Shut up Frankie." Bernard fired back." He's like uh, looking at you."

"Yeah." Frankie mumbled.

"Are you guys as stupid as I think you are?" Sly asked.

"Bernard is." Frankie snickered.

"Shut up Frankie!" Bernard yelled." Did I say you could talk?"

"Heh-heh. Uhhh, no."

Sly kicked dirt in their eyes and ran off again."Wow, there's a lot of idiots here." he thought."I better watch myself." Sly walked into the orphanage."Maybe there's a something to do in the library." The library was next to the lunchroom. Sly walked in there were rows of bookcases everywhere. Sly looked at the refrence section."These books are boring. Where are all the comics?" Sly thought as he looked through all the books. "Maybe they have some thieving books here." he thought. Sly saw Bentley coming, carrying a stack of books."Great, it's Benny or whatever his name is." Sly thought as he tried to hide. The same gorilla that knocked out Joshy came up to Bentley.

"Hey Bent-head, where's your books?" the gorilla asked.

"Roger,are you stupid?" Bentley asked." I'm carrying them."

"How 'bout you check this one out for me." Roger said as he placed a refrence book on top of Bentley's stack off books.

"That particular book is not one I would normally choose." Bentley said. Roger glared at him. "But under the circumstances, I will consider your offer."

Bentley struggled to move the books to the check-out desk.

"Let me help," Roger said as he shoved Bentley forwards. Bentley slid towards the checkout.

"That's it. I have to do something about this." Sly thought. He walked up to the nearest bookshelf and tried to shove it on Roger. Luckily, it was flimsy and came crashing downo Roger. Some of the heavy books flew towards the other shelf and and it fell on to another shelf and the other bookshelves in the library soon followed.

"You saved me." Bentley said, dropping all of his books. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sly responded.

"WHO, DID...THIS?" Ms. Puffin screamed from the doorway.Sly heard her voice."I got in enough trouble already." Sly ran through another exit leading outside and Bentley hid under a table. The only kid there was a hippo.

"I SAID WHO DID THIS!" Ms. Puffin repeated as she ran in to the library.

"I guess I did." the hippo said.

THE END 


	14. Bonus 2: Bentley's AlterEgo

THE LAST BONUS CHAPTER FOR SLY COOPER: A WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE AVENUE!

Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I am now in the process in the making of a sequel.

Bentley glared at his friends as they sat in the art room witing for the teacher. Sly was scribbling pictures of money on their table. Murray was eating bottle after of glue.

"Uh, guys," Bentley began. "What heppens when the teacher gets here?"

"Who knows?" Sly said as he continued scratching money on the table.

"Glug ara blum dok." Murray tried to say with glue in his mouth.

Mr. Romner walked through the door.

"Okay, e-e-e-everybody, I'm Mr. Romner, okay. I-I-I'm am your sw-swimmin' teacher, and your art teacher, too, okay." Mr. Romner said.

"What are we doing today?" Bentley asked, as the typical teacher's pet.

"W-w-w-well, okay, if you can tell, we a-a-are going to make s-some clay models, okay. you can make whatever you want, okay, as long as its appropriate."

"Define 'appropriate'." Roger said, smirking.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!...okay." Mr. Romner screamed at him. Roger walked out of the room, softly crying.

The class started to work. Bentley raised his hand.

"Yes, okay."

"I am making a cnidarian!" Bentley said. "Notice the epidermis."

Nobody said anything. They all went back to work. Mr. Romner walked over to Sly.

"What are y-you making, okay?" he said.

"Money." Sly responded.

Mr. Romner looked at Murray's clay sculpture.

"It's a donut." Murray said as Mr. Romner turned around to Frankie and Bernard's projects. Murray stuffed the clay donut in his mouth and ate.

"Wh-what is this thing, okay?" Mr. Romner asked.

"Uhhhh, it's your butt. Uh-huh-huh-huh." Bernard said.

"Yeah. I'm working on the left cheek. Heh-heh-heh-heh." Frankie snickered.

Bentley stood up and pointed at them.

"You...are immature!" Bentley said as if it was the cruelest, most evil insult he could think of.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!...okay." Mr. Romner screamed at Frankie and Bernard.

"Cool. Uh-huh-huh-huh. Okay." Bernard said.

"Yeah. Okay." Frankie said. They left the classroom. On the way out they knocked over Bentley's cnidarian sculpture and stepped on it.

"HEY!" Bentley whined. He began pouting.

"Don't let them get to you." Sly said as he started pounding on his clay.Joshy walked up to Mr. Romner.

"Mr. Romner sir,can I use the paper cutter?" Joshy asked nervously.

"Okay, knock yourself out,okay." Mr. Romner said as he looked at a magazine.

"H-how could they?" Bentley groaned. "How could they destroy my cnidarian?"

"I'm making money," Sly said,ignoring Bentley.

"Okay, now that a-all those bad seeds are out of m-m-my garden, okay, we are all g-g-going to have some fruit punch, okay." Mr. Romner said as he handed out small cups with punch in them. Bentley took a sip of his cup, then gulped the rest down. He took Sly and Murray's cups and drank them both. At this point, he was in an insane hyper rage. He started to shake uncontrollably.

"Geez, Bentley, calm down." Murray said.

"Do you DARE MESS... WITH THE UNDERTAKER!" Bentley squealed. "Because, I will put you in grave!"

"Bentley, cut it out."

"REST..IN..PEACE!" Bentley screamed. then threw bits of paper at Sly's face.

"Seriously, Bentley, that's really annoying." Sly replied.

"Annoying, am I? ANNOYING!" Bentley screeched, then ate Sly's clay money.

"What'dya do that for!" Sly screamed.

Bentley got up and bumped into Joshy.As Bentley bumped into him, Joshy slammed the paper-cutter down on his fingers.

"AAAHHH! MY FINGERS!" Joshy screamed as he looked at his bloody hand. He ran off to the nurse's office. Bentley walked up to Murray.

"Don't play in my yard, boy!" he said as he poked Murray.

"Stop it!" Murray whined.

"You...me...the school." Bentley wheezed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything..." Bentley whispered.Bentley started to power-walk around the classroom, squishing the other children's clay projects as he drank punch.Mr. Romner grabbed Bentley by the shoulder.

"J-J-J-Just w-w-w-w-who do you think you are,okay?" he asked.

"Who am I?" Bentley repeated."Who am I? WHO AM I! WHO AM I!I AM THE UNDERTAKER! YOU CAN'T KILL WHAT IS ALREADY DEAD!" Bentley tried to pick his chair to throw at Mr. Romner, but he couldn't lift it.

"Okay, well I can't kill you..." Mr. Romner began." but Ms. Puffin s-s-s-s-s-surely c-can."

Bentley was instantly not-hyper."WHAT!" he yelled,shrilly."Bentley no like trouble!" he power-walked out of the classrom.

Coming soon: The Sequel 


	15. I Can't believe this is a new chapter

Decided I will ocasionanally update this one here. In this chapter, I use a cliche for a series of sorts, a TALENT SHOW. Another note: I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones I created.

Sly Cooper and his pals In: The Talent Show

Bentley tested his magic, "Wand into a bouquet of flowers" trick for the twelfth time.

"Bentley, the flower trick works. We should really try to work on the harder tricks." Sly said.

"I-b-but no! We need to test it again!" Bentley said. Sly grabbed it out of Bentley's hands.

"Let's try the trick where you saw me in half." Sly said eagerly.

"Fine."

"Hey guys, you wanna hear my singing song, that I wrote?" Joshy interupted.

"No thanks Joshy we-"

"Yeah, Joshy. Get lost."

"It's your loss." Joshy said, already leaving. " I'm gonna win anyway."

"Man, that kid is weird." Bentley said.

"Seriously." Sly added.

"Hey guys!" Murray yelled, running up to Sly and Bentley. "You know what I'm doing for the talent show?"

"Let me guess," Bentley guessed. "Impressions?"

"Nope." Murray said.

"Just tell us." Sly said.

"Gym-nastics." Murray said triumphantly.

"Gymnastics?" Sly and Bentley said at the same time.

"Yep. What're you guys doing?"

"Sly and I will be performing 'magic tircks'." Bentley said, as he practiced his tricks."But the joke is on everyone."

"Why is that?"

"There's...no such thing as magic, there is only science!" Bentley said as he burst out laughing. Sly glared at him.

"Seriously, Bentely. Quit saying that. It's not funny." Sly said angrily.

"Magic i-isn't real?" Murray said on the verge of crying.

"Murray, don't listen to what Bentley says." Sly reassured. "All he talks about is science."

"But Sly!" Bentley screamed. "Science is good!"

"See what I mean? Now go practice your gymnastics."

A message then came over the intercom: "SSHHHUUUTT UUPPP!" Ms Puffin bellowed. "The talent show starts in five minutes. If you miss it, we won't feed you for a week. That is all."

"Bentley, we gotta go!" Sly said. But as he looked around, Bentley was already running to the auditorium.

"You brats better be good and entertain your friends...or else." Ms. Puffin encouraged to the talent show competitors. "If you are all as terrible as I know you will be, I get the grand prize."

The show opened with Roger telling jokes.

"So...uh...what...um..did you-hear...the one...about..." He ran off the stage. The crowd could hear Ms. Puffin laughing, a horrible sound.

Next up was some kid named Benny, who tried to jump from one platform to another, and ended up with a cracked rib. After him was Joshy.

"Ahem..." Joshy said as he tested his notes. As he did, one of the lamps from above fell down and fell on his toes.

"OOWW!" Joshy screamed as he ran forward. He fell off the stage and landed in a pile of empty chairs. He gingerly got up, fell over again, and crawled out of the auditorium. Ms. Puffin walked from the control room with an evil grin on her face.

"Poor Joshy." Bentley said.

"Shh Bentley, Murray's starting!" Sly yelled.

Bentley looked on stage as Murray walked out. He threw a mat onto the floor, causing the dust on stage to float up into the air. He grunted as he executed a graceful somersault and crashed through the stage. The crowd was completely silent for a few moments, but then burst out laughing.. The curtain abruptly closed on the stage. After all of this it was time for Sly and Bentley's act. They ran out on the stage they had, avoiding the gaping hole. The curtains parted.

"L-ladies and gentlemen!" Bentley stuttered. "I am the Great Bezendo! Th-this is my assistant, Sly." A few people in the crowd clapped. Sly walked up to the front of the stage, but said nothing, only staring at the crowd with wide eyes and a blank expression on his face.

"Have you ever seen a wand turn into a bouquet of flowers?" Bentley asked quietly. A few people in the crowd clapped and some screamed "YES" and "NO". Bentley fumbled the wand out of his pocket, and dropped it and it turned into a fake flower. A little less people clapped.

Sly turned to Bentley. "Saw me in half!" Sly yelled, half looking at the audience.

"Uh-okay." Bentley replied. He walked over to Sly and wheeled out a box, which was about four feet long. Sly stepped inside it.

"If he accidentally dies, you d-didn't see anything. Heh-heh." Bentley said as he picked up a saw. No one in the crowd laughed at his lame joke. Just before Bentley could saw Sly in half, the magic box, gave way and broke in half. Sly crawled out and looked at the crowd.

"Uh..." Sly ran off the stage leaving Bentley all by himself.

"So...did you hear the one about..." Bentley ran off the stage also before he could tell another awful joke. Once he met up with Sly, they both ran back to their dorms. Meanwhile, Ms. Puffin walked out on stage.

"Normally I would give the trophy to myself in a situation like this but one of the performances was far too funny not to recognize." she said to the crowd."The winner of the Happy Camper Orphange Talent Show is...Murray."

Murray head his name and climbed out of the hole he fell in and Ms. Puffin handed him a card.

"Congratulations, you win a 5-percent deal at John's Video, but that's too bad beacuse we are never going there."

"ALRIGHT!" Murray yelled.

Well, that was weird. Stick around, my new story Sly Cooper; Thief Unleashed is coming soon! Check out my profile for more info. 


End file.
